Smooth Moves
by dshell99
Summary: Kevin pulls a couple of smooth moves on Edd and his friends. Disclaimer: I don't Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I only own my random OC and plot. Idea based off Anybodihearme's fantastic life.


**Author's Note: For Anybodihearme and her AWESOME roommate.**

Kevin shook his head as he stepped under the shower's hot spray.

If he listened closely he could still hear Double Dee _squealing_ and there was a good chance that Ed _was_ crying when he left the living room if Eddy telling him to pull his shit together was any indication of anything.

 _And it was._

He was only trying to be nice! He just wasn't expecting this kind _reaction_.

* * *

He had gone to the gym for his usual Wednesday night workout. Wednesdays was Leg Day and he was itching to hit the track.

They weren't even into midterms yet, and Edd was already going a bit stir crazy. Maybe it was because they were only sophomores and Edd was taking more senior level classes and it was stressing him out which meant he was stressing Kevin out. Maybe it was because it was _winter in New England_ and another _lake effect_ snow storm had descended upon them the week before, but nothing stopped because it was simply _winter in New England_ and these things happen. But snow storms meant being stuck inside and sometimes _cabin fever_ means you just get sick of _everything._ Even if it was your smart ass boyfriend because he was being a stressed out smart ass.

Either way, they both needed a break from each other and with Spring Training coming, _he_ needed to get back into shape as the holidays had done a number on him. Between his dad's green bean casserole and Edd's _blueberry everything_ , he was turning into a food processor and not in the good way.

So when the other two dorky Eds showed up for their weekly study session, he _ran_ out of the apartment.

Five miles on the track to warm up and then another two hours on the racks to work out his legs. Because being one of New England's top college QB's and starting pitcher's came with a heavy workload.

One of which was a 5'9, 135 pound dork.

* * *

Most people noticed his smile or his eyes.

Edd noticed his legs.

He was stuck with his smile and his eyes. But the legs he had to work to keep just like he busted his ass to get and keep Edd. Just because they grew up together and matured enough to develop something of a friendship didn't mean that Edd was just gonna fall into his arms once he told him he _liked liked_ him.

He had to _prove it,_ too.

Sometimes he'd literally chase him around to get to spend time with him.

Sometimes he'd have to chase bullies away.

When they started running away from bullies or standing up to them _together,_ he knew he finally caught up and got _his Edd._

His reward for all his hard work was carrying Edd around which came with a few nice benefits of its own.

But sometimes, it's just nice to be nice.

* * *

He saw the deal on the smoothies at the gym and figured that _4 for $5_ was pretty decent deal and the dorks would like the treat. So he got a blueberry one for Edd, strawberry for himself, peach for Big Ed, and passion fruit for Eddy. And because he was a gym VIP, they added the vitamin add on's for _free_.

"Just put the protein booster in mine and the brain booster in the other ones," he told the smoothie girl.

"Your friends studying?"

"Something like that," he snickered.

* * *

When he came home, Double D was trying to figure out Eddy's economics homework as Ed played with the future allergist's stethoscope.

He put the cup carrier on the coffee table and pulled his out as the three Eds _stared_ at him.

Edd was the first to break the silence.

"Kevin? What's this?"

"Just some brain booster smoothies," he shrugged as he sipped his own.

"Wait!," Eddy said as he held up a hand. "Are these from that gym on 5th?"

"Yeah, why?"

Edd _squealed_ as he jumped up to give Kevin a hug before he snatched his smoothie out of the cup holder and _moaned_ as he took a sip. Ed's eyes welled up as he just held the smoothie in his hands.

Eddy raised his to Kevin and said, "I owe you one, man."

"Yeah, yeah," Kevin called over his shoulder before heading to the bedroom and into a much needed shower.

When he got out, he was only kind of surprised not to smell anything cooking before he remembered that Edd didn't cook on Wednesday nights because he'd have his nose in his textbooks and his friends textbooks too. So he figured take out was in order.

"Hey, you guys want tacos?," he asked as he came out of the bedroom and grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter.

Ed did burst into tears and Eddy told Double D he'd marry Kevin if he didn't as his biggest weight jumped on his back and gave him a hard squeeze.

* * *

After the smoothies and tacos were gone and Ed and Eddy had left, Kevin put his protein booster to work and Edd's smooth, lean legs got wrapped up in his _strong_ own.

And as they drifted off to sleep, Edd said the same thing he said _every_ Wednesday since Kevin asked if he could sit with the dorks during lunch before Thanksgiving break freshman year of high school.

 _"God, I love Wednesdays."_


End file.
